five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante Infelix
"Bad luck? Huh. Never heard of it. Except every moment of my life, that is." -Dante Dante is a very strange man. Most would call him a demon. Some say cursed. After all, he barely can stand an entire week without some crazy accident happening to him. Most near fatal. Most having him end up in the hospital. So many times, has he ended up there, that they placed him on house arrest. Well, I guess stairs are dangerous too. Personality Even though he ends up being in the hospital 24 hours, 2 days of the week, he still happens to be a nice guy. Well, if you can call a guy who goes through near death experiences every week, "nice". So, you can understand if he happens to be a bit psycho. Overall, through his pain, he believes that his luck will finally get better, and end his suffering. Well, other than that opinion, there's always the choice of becoming a supervillain. Why not. Appearance Dante is a normal-looking young adult, minus his scars. He wears a black T-shirt, and a trench coat just for style. He has black hair, well, some of it isn't burned from an "accident". He has a mark on the back of his neck. Also, he wears pants. Most of the time. Backstory Dante started out good. You know, born in 1987, was the youngest of siblings. One day, he wandered upon a strange black box in his yard. He knew it was probably for someone else, but his curiosity overwhelmed him. He opened the box, and inside found nothing. So he closed the box like normal. And fainted. When he woke up, he was in his bed. He found a note on his door. The note said, that apparently, Dante's father had gone crazy, knocked his own son out, and then got hit by a redneck hippie in a car. 1 week later, his brother, who worked at some place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, was blamed for some freak accident involving some child have his frontal lobe bit off. One day later, his brother was found stoned (by rocks and drugs) by a redneck hippie. Strange. Another week, and his family knew something was up. They all were being extremely careful, but when Dante went to take a bathroom break, they were killed by a redneck hippie in a car throwing stones at them. Dante knew then that was his fault. He knew he was bad luck. But the state put the newly made orphan into an orphanage. But when the orphanage caretaker died by the redneck hippie, the people tied the pieces together and cast him out. He lived on the streets, until his luck screwed him up again. Hippie thugs in alleyways came and beat him up. He got into fights with gangs. Nothing was easy. He saved up money for a house. A tornado hit it. He got insurance. Mudslide. Finally, he made a deal. The Yiffer was responsible for screwing up his life. So The Yiffer wagered to make his life easier, and less troubles would come to his stuff, but more to himself. Dante agreed, just happy to make a deal. He had no idea that he was dealing with the devil. Category:User:Pyro Razmis Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters